For You
by FiFaSket29
Summary: seorang gadis yang baru saja kembali dari luar negri dan ingin tinggal bersama kesua orangtuanya di kampung halamannya. di gerbang sekolah barunya ia bertemu dengan seorang cowok berambut blonde yang ingin menjodohkannya dengan cowok berambut hitam.. apakah perjodohan ini bisa berhasil? bagaimanakah ceritanya?


**Hello Minna-sama…. Gimana kabarnya?.. FiFa do'a-in Minna-sama baik-baik aja yaa.. hehehe.. sebelumnya FiFa minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini urusan sekolah terlalu banyak jadi FiFa baru sekarang sempat pergi ke Warnet…**

**Gomen ne Minna-sama.. Gomen juga FiFa belum ngelanjutin "Miracle of Love"… gomen.. gomen.. FanFic-nya FiFa tulis Kilat jadii gituuu deh.. hehehe.. Happy Reading Minna-sama**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**.**

**For You**

**.**

**Peringatan! : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Typo(s) (maybe), and other.**

**.**

**.**

"sepertinya kota ini sudah banyak berubah ya?" ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari bandara. Ia pulang ke Tokyo setelah 5 tahun berada bersama bibinya di Inggris. Segera ia cari taksi dan pergi menuju rumah orang tuanya.

"Konnichiwaa" salam gadis itu begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"aaah Karin-chan sudah sampai yaa, kenapa tidak hubungi Okaa-san dulu? Kan bisa Okaa-san jemput." ucap perempuan setengah baya yang tidak lain adalah Okaa-san Karin

"Okaa-san tidak perlu repot-repot. Oh ya Okaa-san, Papa-san mana?" tanya Karin

"Papa-san sedang di kantor, tadi pagi dia mendaftarkan Karin-chan di sekolah, Sakuragaoka Junior High School. Dan Karin-chan sudah boleh sekolah besok, Bagus kan?" Ucap Okaa-san Karin

"Besok?" tanya Karin kaget

"iya, kenapa?" tanya Okaa-san Karin kembali

"aah bukan apa-apa Okaa-san"

"kalau begitu Karin-chan ganti baju dulu, hari ini Okaa-san masak makanan kesukaan Karin-chan" Ucap Okaa-san

"Terima Kasih Okaa-san. Yap! Hanazono Karin siap ke kemar!" Ucap Karin dengan semangatnya.

Setibanya Karin di kamarnya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Kamar yang ia tempati 5 tahun lalu sama sekali tidak berubah. Bahkan letak koleksi teddy bear Karin pun sama sekali tidak bergeser dari tempatnya. Karin segera mengganti pakaiannya dan makan bersama Okaa-san di ruang makan. Setelah makan dan bercerita banyak dengan Okaa-san, Karin kembali ke kamarnya. Ia meraih koper merah besar berisi buku-buku novel. Diantara buku-buku novel itu terselip sebuah buku yang tersampul rapi, Karin mengambil buku itu yang merupakan Diary-nya dan menuliskan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Karena kelelahan sepulang dari Inggris Karin pun tertidur.

Keesokan Harinya-

Karin yang dibangunkan oleh ponselnya segera mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia pergi keruang makan untuk sarapan bersama Okaa-san dan Papa-san.

"Ohayo Okaa-san, Papa-san" Sapa Karin

"Ohayo Karin –chan" balas Okaa-san

"eheem, Karin, hari ini Papa antar Karin ke sekolah ya" Ucap Papa-san

"terima kasih Papa-san^^"

"Karin-chan ini sarapan nya, roti dan selai strawberry buatan Okaa-san" Ucap Okaa-san sambil menyodorkan sepiring roti dengan selai strawberry

"Terima kasih Okaa-san"

" gimana rasanya?" tanya Okaa-san

"sama sekali tidak berubah, enak!" puji Karin

"Gimana Karin-chan coba selai yang ini" ucap Okaa-san memperlihatkan selai lain

"waaah, warna warni sepertinya enak" Ucap Karin, sebelum Karin memakan roti dengan selai warna warni ia melihat Papa-san membentuk huruf X dengan jari nya sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepala.

"Papa-san kenapa?" tanya Okaa-san

"tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pegal-pegal" elak Papa-san

"Akuu makan" ucap Karin.. di dalam mulut nya ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak sedap. Segera ia habiskan roti dengan selai yang mengerikan itu dan mengajak Papa-san untuk segera berangkat.

Di tengah perjalanan Karin bertanya pada Papa-san soal selai Okaa-san tadi. Papa-san hanya berpesan agar Karin harus belajar untuk menghindari selai itu. Papa-san juga heran kenapa masakan Okaa-san yang satu itu bisa disebut gagal.

"Oke! Kita sudah sampai"

"terima kasih Papa-san, aku berangkat dulu" ucap Karin

Karin hanya terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah sambil melihat mobil Papa-san yang lama kelamaan menjauh. Karin sangat gugup, perasaan ini pernah dialaminya 5 tahun lalu. Saat pertama kali ia sekolah di Inggris. Karin mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dan tampa disadari…

"aku pasti bisa!" teriak Karin sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"eeheem kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang

Karin yang tadi berteriak dan ditegur seseorang merasa bersalah dan membalikan badan. Ia melihat pemuda tinggi, berambut pirang, dan Cool

"waah kereen" bisik Karin

"kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya pemuda itu

"hmm maaf kalau aku membuat mu terganggu. Aku minta maaf" sesal Karin yang cepat mengubah sikapnya

"ya, hmm aku belum pernah melihatmu, kau anak baru?" tanya pemuda itu lagi

"KUJYOU-KUN!" teriak histeris para gadis yang melihat pemuda berambut blonde ini

"aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa!" pamit pemuda itu dan segera pergi menghindari gadis-gadis histeris yang mengejarnya

"sepertinya dia pemuda yang terkenal" pikir Karin

'aku lupa! Aku kan harus ke ruangan tata usaha' batin Karin

Karin menyusuri sekolah sambil mencari-cari ruangan tata usaha. Beberapa menit mencari akhirnya Karin menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya. Karin mengatakan pada sensei di sana bahwasanya ia siswa baru. Dan sensei itu mengantarkan Karin ke wali kelas Karin yang baru. Saat bel berbunyi wali kelas Karin ingin mengantarkan Karin ke kelas barunya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati kelas 8A, 8B, 8C, 8D dan Karin mulai gelisah, Karin pikir nilainya pas untuk masuk kelas A, B atau C

"maaf Hanazono-san, sensei akan memberikan tugas dulu di 8E. oh iya nama sensei Fujiwara Chiaki" ucap Chiaki-sensei

"iya Fujiwara-sensei" jawab Karin .

Setelah Fujiwara-sensei memberikan tugas di kelas 8E, Karin dan Fujiwara-sensei berjalan melewati 8D, 8C, 8B dan mereka masuk ke kelas 8A.

"baiklah anak-anak, hari ini ada siswa baru. Ayo Hanazono-san perkenalkan dirimu"

"Salam kenal, namaku Hanazono Karin. Aku pindahan dari Inggris mohon bantuannya" Ucap Karin

"hmm Hanazono-san duduk disebelah Kazusa-san saja"

"baik Fujiwara-sensei"

"Sensei kembali ke kelas 8E dulu, besikap baiklah kepada teman baru kalian"

Chiaki-sensei meninggalkan ruangan kelas 8A, sementara Karin ia terdiam di bangkunya. Karin duduk disebelah perempuan berambut blonde panjang dengan hiasan telinga kelinci yang sepertinya tidak asing di mata Karin.

"Karin-chan kan" ucap perempuan itu

"i-I ya ada pa" jawab Karin

"masih ingat aku?" tanya nya

"hmmmm" pikir Karin

"E—to… telinga kelinci ini! Ingat?" ucap perempuan itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hiasan telinga kelincinya

"Kazusa-chan ya! Lama tak berjumpa" Ucap Karin yang baru mengingat sahabat lamanya.

"iya sudah lama sekali, hmm dulu bukannya Karin-chan lebih suka rambut digerai dan memakai bando berpita, kenapa sekarang rambut Karin-chan diikat?" tanya Kazusa

"aah apa iya? Aku juga tidak terlalu tau" Jawab Karin

"Oh iya dulu aku pernah cerita tentang kakak kembarku kan" Ucap Kazusa

"hmmm sepertinya pernah"

"Karin-chan tau, beberapa hari setelah Karin-chan pindah ke Inggris, kakak ku pulang dari amerika." Jelas Kazusa

"ooh" ucap Karin ber-oh-ria

"Kakak ku duduk di sana" ucap Kazusa menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang blonde

"yang berambut pirang itu?" tanya Karin. Ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu tadi di gerbang sekolah

"namanya Kujyou Kazune." Ucap Kazusa

Karin memperhatikan Kazune sebentar, dan tiba-tiba Kazune menoleh ke arah Karin, otomatis pendangan mereka saling bertemu selama beberapa detik dan Karin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kazusa yang asik menjelaskan tentang sekolah.

"hei Kazusa, boleh ku pinjam catatan Biologi mu sebentar" ucap Kazune yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Kazusa

"aaah orang yang dibicarakan tadi muncul!" ucap Kazusa spontan

"kau membicarakan ku?" tanya Kazune

"tidak kok Onii-san, mau pinjam catatan biologi ku kan? Ini" elak Kazusa yang segera memberikan catatannya

"ya ya.. hmm kau yang tadi di gerbang sekolah ya, namaku Kujyou Kazune" Ucap Kazune mengarahkan pendangannya ke arah Karin

"Hanazono Karin, salam kenal" Ucap Karin.

"Hanazono, mohon bantuannya"

"aku juga, Kujyou-san" tambah Karin, Kazune yang telah meminjam catatan Kazusa kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"haah, tumben Onii-san formal begitu.. biasanya…" sela Kazusa

"eeh?"

"Karin-chan nanti aku kenalkan dengan pasangan duet biola terkenal di sekolah ini"

Jam pertama dan kedua kelas 8A kosong, sementara jam ketiga dan keempat pelajaran Biologi. Karin memperhatikan sensei yang menerangkan pelajaran dengan serius. Dan beberapa lama kemudian bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Kazusa mengajak Karin ke kantin untuk diperkenalkan ke teman-temannya yang lain, tetapi Karin menolak karena harus ada urusan ke ruang kesehatan sekolah, ia ingin menjadi anggota ruang kesehatan tersebut.

Kazusa yang mengerti mengatakan akan menunggu Karin di kantin. Karin segera pergi ke ruang kesehatan, setelah beberapa lama mencari ia menemukan ruang kesehatan yang kosong tidak ada sensei ataupun siswa di dalamnya. Karin yang keluar dari ruangan kesehatan melihat Kazune yang sedang dikejar-kejar para gadis histeris atau lebih tepatnya fans Kazune.

Kebetulan Kazune melewati Karin, Karin menarik tangan Kazune ke dalam ruangan kesehatan dan menutup pintunya. Kemudian fans Kazune datang dan bertanya kepada Karin.

"Kau melihat Kujyou-kun?" tanya salah satu fans Kazune

"ti-tidak" jawab Karin

"apa benar?" tanyanya curiga

"Mary, sepertinya dia anak baru. Mungkin dia tidak kenal dangan Kujyou-kun" ucap seorang fans lainnya

"ooh ya sudah"

Setelah para fans itu pergi, Karin yang khawatir akan kedaan Kazune yang ditarik paksa masuk ke ruangan kesehatan membuka pintu dan mendapati Kazune meringis kesakitan. Ada lecet di kaki Kazune, merasa bersalah Karinpun mengobati Kazune. Dengan telaten ia mengobati Kazune.

"aaw" ringis Kazune

"sabarlah sedikit, ini juga sudah selesai" ucap Karin

"terima kasih"

"yap! Sama-sama"

"ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau di ruangan kesehatan ini?" tanya Kazune

"mengobatimu" jawab Karin polos

"bukan itu maksudku, sebelum aku datang kesini?" tanya Kazune lagi

"ooh itu, tadinya aku ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota di sini, tapi apa boleh buat tadi disini tidak ada seorangpun" ucap Karin dengan wajah sedih

"tentu saja, hari ini ada penyuluhan di aula untuk anggota UKS, makanya tidak ada seorang pun disini" jelas Kazune

"ooh begitu ya"

"tapi, Hanazono aku terima menjadi anggota UKS" ucap Kazune

"kenapa bisa?" tanya Karin

"aku ketua di sini, lihat!" jawab Kazune sambil menunjuk sruktur organisasi ruang kesehatan, Karin melihat dan terkejut tidak menyadari struktur oranisasi itu tadi.

"kalau memang Kujyou-san ketuanya, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Karin

"kau tau sendiri, aku baru keluar dari kelas para fans yang mengerikan itu langsung mengejarku, bagaimana bisa aku pergi ke aula" jelas Kazune

"oooh" ucap Karin ber-oh-ria

"karena kau sudah menolong dan mengobatiku, gimana kalau aku traktir sesuatu?" ajak Kazune

"tidak usah, lagian aku sudah di tunggu Kazusa-chan di kantin" tolak Karin

"ya sudah, biarkan aku mengantarmu ke kantin. Kau tau dimana letak kantin?" tanya Kazune

"tidak juga sih" jawab Karin

"baiklah, ayo cepat kita ke kantin"

Karin dan Kazune berjalan bersama ke kantin, mereka berdua membicarakan banyak hal. Tetapi, selama perjalanan Karin melihat tatapan tajam para gadis yang sepertinya fans Kazune. Kali ini Karin benar-benar takut, ia berjalan dengan idola mereka.

"nah, Hanazono kita sudah sampai" ucap Kazune

"terima kasih, Kujyou-san"

"hmm Hanazono apa saja yang tadi kalian bicarakan tentangku, Kazusa tidak katakan yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Kazune

"tidak kok, Kazusa-chan cuma bilang kalau Kujyou-san itu kakaknya" jelas Karin

"ada yang lain?" tanya Kazune lagi

"tidak, aku pergi dulu ya. Kazusa-chan sudah memanggil" ucap Karin

'aneh-aneh maksud Kujyou-san tadi apa ya? Aah terserahlah' pikir Karin

Karin bertemu dengan Kazusa yang sudah duduk bersama 2 temannya. Kazusa mengenalkan mereka kepada Karin, nama mereka adalah Yi Miyon dan Sakurai Yuuki, duet biola terkenal di sekolah mereka dan di Tokyo. Karin merasa beruntung sebab hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah baru sudah mendapatkan banyak teman.

Bel tanda istirahat selesai pun berbunyi, Karin dan Kazusa berpisah dengan Miyon dan Yuuki karena berbeda kelas. Di kelas Karin melihat seseorang yang tidak dilihatnya sebelumnya di kelas, berambut hitam, memiliki mata seperti kucing. Karin tau dengan pemuda itu, ia Jin Kuga artis terkenal. Karin ingin menyapanya tapi sayang Jin sedang dikerubungi fansnya.

"Karin-chan kenapa?" tanya Kazusa

"Tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Karin yang masih melihat Jin

"ooh Karin-chan ingin berkenalan dengannya ya?" tanya Kazusa yang juga melihat Jin

"ayoo" ajak Kazusa

Kazusa mengajak Karin ke tempat duduk Jin yang tepat berada di sebelah Kazune. Ia menatap para fans yang mengerubungi Jin dengan deathglare-nya dan sukses membuat para fans bergidik ketakutan dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Karin hanya terheran-heran, mengapa para fans Jin takut kepada Kazusa, tetapi masalah itu tidak terlalu dipikirkannya.

"Hai Jin-kun" sapa Kazusa

"Hai Kazusa, siapa yang bersamamu itu?" tanya Jin

"namanya Hanazono Karin, dia pindahan dari Inggris" Jelas Kazusa

"Namaku Hanazono Karin, senang berkenalan dengan mu, errr Kuga-san" Ucap Karin

"Kuga-san? tidak, panggil Jin saja" Tambah Jin

"dan dia saha-…." Belum selesai Kazusa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh Kazune

"pacarku" ucap Kazune singkat

"APA! Kujyou! Baru beberapa jam aku meninggalkanmu, kau sudah punya pacar!" Ucap Jin terkejut

"salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau tidak pernah hadir pada jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat" timpal Kazune

"Onii-san apa-apaan sih, lihat muka Karin-chan jadi merah begitu"

"Ku-ku-jyou-san…" Ucap Karin terbata-bata karena perkataan Kazune barusan

"ha..haa..ha.. Kuga muka mu terkejut itu lucu sekali! TERLALU polos!" sindir Kazune

"jadi….?" Tanya Jin

"aku Cuma bercanda. Kau mempercayainya?" tanya Kazune balik

"ya, tentu saja. Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil." Ucap Jin

"Sudah.. Sudah,,Takamura-sensei sudah datang tuh" lerai Kazusa

Karin dan Kazusa kembali ke tempat duduknya, Karin masih shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Kazune, meskipun ia tau Kazune hanya bercanda. Beberapa jam kemudian, bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, Kazusa membatalkan rencananya dengan Karin ingin pulang bersama karena ia harus menemui Abura-sensei jadi Karin harus pulang duluan. Karin yang malas berjalan pulang sendirian rencananya ingin melefon Papa-san agar menjemputnya, tetapi Karin berfikir kalau saat ini pasti Papa-san sedang sibuk. Karin yang awalnya ogah-ogahan pulang kerumah sendirian bertemu dengan Kazune di gerbang sekolah.

"Hai Hanazono" sapa Kazune

"hhmm Ha-Hai Kujyou-san"

"kau masih kepikiran masalah tadi?" tanya Kazune

"se-sedikit" bantah Karin

"ahahaha aku kan cuma bercanda, kalau minsalnya benar kan juga tidak apa-apa." Tambah Kazune

"eeehh… maksudmu?" tanya Karin

"aaa tidak.. tidak.. kita ganti topic.. sepertinya kau menyukai Kuga ya?" tanya Kazune mendadak.

"apa maksudmu Kujyou-san?" tanya Karin balik

"buktinya di kelas tadi kau memperhatikannya. Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu apa. Prilakumu itu terlalu jelas perubahannya" ucap Kazune dengan sedikit menyindir

"itu karena….." bantah Karin yang belum selesai dengan ucapannya

"baiklah! Ayo kita pulang sama-sama dan akan aku ceritakan semua tentang Kuga!" ajak Kazune

Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang bersama-sama, Kazune yang mulutnya sibuk menceritakan tentang Jin Kuga, sementara Karin hanya pasrah mendengarkan omongan Kazune. Karin yang awalnya hanya menyukai Jin karena ia artis mulai tertarik dengan seorang Kuga Jin berkat semua yang diceritakan Kazune.

"Yap! Kita berhenti disini" ucap Karin

"ooo jadi disini ya Rumahmu… hebaaat… tapi masih bagusan rumahku sih" timpal Kazune

"apa maksudmu haaaa" ucap Karin dengan deathglare-nya

"aku kan Cuma bilang rumahku lebih bagus dari rumahmu.. ada masalah?" tanya Kazune yang tidak mau kalah

"ya… ya Kujyou-san… rumahmuu yaaang paaliing baguus" tambah Karin

"kenapa nada bicaramu menyindir begitu?"

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Okaa-san Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara keributan mereka

"aku pulang.. Okaa-san" salam Karin

"selamat siang" salam Kazune juga

"apa dia pacarmu Karin-chan?" tanya Okaa-san

"aa tentu saja tidak Okaa-san.. mana mungkin." Bantah Karin

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" pamit Kazune

Setelah Kazune pergi, Karin dan Okaa-san masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Okaa-san ingin diceritakan sedikit tentang Kazune dan teman-teman yang Karin temui di sekolah.  
selama beberapa bulan terakhir Karin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kazusa, Kazune, Jin, Miyon, Yuuki dan teman-teman lainya. Karin yang lama kelamaan menyukai Jin tetapi ia ragu akan perasaan nya. Karin memang menyukai Jin tetapi ia juga menyukai Kazune. Hingga suatu saat …..

"Kazusa- chan, catatan Geografiku tidak lengkap, boleh aku pinjam catatanmu?" tanya Karin

"tentu saja, tapi Karin-chan hari ini catatan Geografiku tidak ku bawa, bagaimana kalau nanti Karin-chan kerumahku?" tawar Kazusa

"tapi aku tidak tau rumah Kazusa-chan dimana." Sesal Karin

" hmm begini saja, ini aku tuliskan alamat rumahku" Ucap Kazusa sembari memberikan Karin secarik kertas berisi alamat rumahnya.

"ooh jadi rumah Kazusa-chan disini, nanti sore aku kesana ya meminjam bukumu"

"Okee"

Dirumah Kazusa…

TING TONG

Karin yang baru saja tiba dirumah Kazusa memencet bel rumah kediaman Kujyou. Tak lama kemudian, Karin dibukakan pintu oleh seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang. Karin yang merasa tidak asing dengan wajah gadis itu langsung menyapanya.

"hmmm, Hai.. kau kann" ucap Karin agak ragu

"AAA Karin-chan! Lama tak bejumpa!" Ucapnya langsung memeluk Karin

"aah iya Himeka-chan,sepupunya Kazusa-chan kan?" tanya Karin

"benar, dulu kita sering bermain bersama waktu aku liburan di sini" ucap Himeka

" iya.. iya.. aku juga ingat itu" tambah Karin

"ayo masuk" ajak Himeka

"yap!"

"Kazusa-chan! Karin-chan sudah datang nih" ucap Himeka setengah berteriak karena Kazusa berada dikamarnya yang dilantai atas

"iyaaa Himeka-chan! Nanti aku kesana!"

"Karin-chan duduk disini dulu ya, aku buatkan minum dulu" ucap Himeka

"tidak usah repot-repot"

"tidak repot kok"

Himeka yang segera membuatkan minum untuk Karin berangkat ke dapur. Sementara Karin duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Kazune yang asik memonton televisi. Merasa ada suasana aneh, Karin pun mengajak Kazune untuk berbincang-bincang. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama tiba-tiba Himeka datang membawakan minuman untuk Karin dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"kenapa kalian berdua menjadi diam seperti ini?" tanya Himeka

"aku juga heran, kenapa Kujyou-san jadi diam mendadak seperti itu?" tanya Karin juga

"kau sendiri juga jadi diam kan? Hanazono?" tanya Kazune balik

"Kujyou-san? Hanazono? Tadi kalian tadi terlihat begitu dekat, tetapi masih memanggil dangan nama keluarga? Ucap Himeka

"kenapa topiknya sampai kesitu sih?!" tambah Kazune

"Kujyou-san benar Himeka-chan, kalau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu…." bantah Karin

"Kalau begitu coba masing-masing panggil dengan nama depannya" ucap Himeka

" Kazune-chan memanggil Karin-chan dengan akhiran –chan, sementara Karin-chan memanggil Kazune-chan dengan akhiran –kun" jelas Himeka

"ayo mulai.." tambah Himeka

"Ka…. Karin..-chan…" ucap Kazune yang menuruti perkataan Himeka

"Ka…Ka.. Kazune-kun" ucap Karin yang terlalu gugup

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!" timpal Kazune

"Aku juga, aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kujyou-san, jadi agak malu" tambah Karin

"haaah kalian terlalu kekanak-kanakan" sindir Himeka

"tunggu! Aku tidak terima dibilang kekanak-kanakan! Setidaknya biarkan aku membuang –chan nya seperti yang kulakukan pada mu dan Kazusa." bantah Kazune

"kalau begitu silahkan.."

"Karin.., hei ini lebih mudah untukku" ucap Kazune

"aku juga, aku butuh waktu memanggilnya begitu.." tambah Karin

"baiklah.. tidak apa-apa" jawab Himeka

"kenapa kau menjadi suka mengatur begitu" Timpal Kazune

"terserah.. aku mau panggil Kazusa-chan dulu" ucap Himeka

…

"aah Kazusa-chan, baru saja aku ingin memanggilmu" ucap himeka

"Hei Himeka-chan, aku mendengarnya, apa Himeka-chan mau menjodohkan Onii-san dengan Karin-chan?" tanya Kazusa

"ah itu, aku merasa agak aneh kalau orang yang aku kenal memanggil Kazune-chan dengan nama keluarga.. rasanya gimanaa gituh"jelas Himeka

"ooh begitu, ya sudah aku mau memberikan buku ini pada Karin-chan,," Ucap Kazusa

"umm Kazusa-chan bisa tolong panggilkan Kazune-chan agar ke dapur, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya" pinta Himeka

"okeeh"

….

"nii-san dipanggil Himeka-chan tuh di dapur"

"ya ya" jawab Kazune

"Ini bukunya Karin-chan.." ucap Kazusa

"Terima Kasih Kazusa-chan"

Sementara itu di dapur pembicaraan antara Kazune dengan Himeka

"Kazune-chan menyukai Karin-chan ya?" tanya Himeka

"da..darimana kau tau?" tanya Kazune balik

"haaah Kazune-chan kau pikir aku ini siapa? Sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu.. tentu saja aku hafal sikapmu itu bagaimana" jelas Himeka

"sebenarnya apa sih yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?!" tanya Kazune yang menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya

"apa Karin-chan sudah punya pacar?"

"kenapa kau tanya hal seperti itu kepadaku? Tanya saja kepada orangnya sendiri sana."

"jawab saja!"

"ya ya.. setahu ku tidak"

"kenapa tidak Kazune-chan jadikan pacar saja?"

"tapi dia menyukai Kuga"

"Kuga? Kuga Jin, maksud Kazune-chan?

"iya, kemarin saja mereka kencan sambil suap suapan segala…risih aku melihatnya."

"eehh.. bukannya Jin-kun itu pacarnya Kazusa-chan?"

"haa.. kau bercanda ya?"

"kenapa Kazune-chan jadi pelupa begini?, Jin-kun sering sekali kesini dan mengajak Kazusa-chan kencan." Jelas Himeka

"kenapa aku bisa lupa.. mana aku pula yang menjodohkan mereka"

"Kazune-chan.. kenapa bisa berbuat seperti itu.. Kazune-chan boo- ups"

"Bodoh maksudmu… haah terserah kau saja lah.. akan aku perbaiki lain kali"

Karin yang kebetulan akan pulang, ditawarkan agar diantar Kazune. Awalnya Karin menolak tetapi setelah ditakut-takuti dengan adanya preman yang berkeliaran, akhirnya Karin mau juga. Diperjalanan Karin dan Kazune hanya diam saja. Kazune menghentikan langkahnya disebuah jembatan penyebrangan.

"waaah disini indah sekali… bisa melihat matahari terbenam dengan jelasnya"

"tentu saja ini salah satu tempat kesukaanku"

"seleramu bagus juga Kujyou-san"

"umm Karin" ucap Kazune

"ya, Kujyou-san" jawab Karin

"aku punya pertanyaan untukmu"

"apa itu?" tanya Karin

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sukai sudah menyukai orang lain dan orang yang disukainya itu sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kazune

"hmmm, kalau dia sudah tau orang yang disukainya itu sudah punya pacar, aku akan menghiburnya, mungkin saja dia akan menyukaiku" jawab Karin

"oooh begitu.."

Kazune dan Karin yang berhenti sebentar di jembatan tadi melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah Karin. Rumah Karin yang berjarak hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Kazune terasa bergitu dekat. Keesokan harinya disekolah, Karin mendapati Kazusa yang sedang bersenandung kecil. Karin yang heran melihat tingkah Kazusa yang seperti itu mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi. Rupanya Kazusa gembira karena hari ini ia diajak kencan oleh pacarnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi Karin mengetahui bahwa pacar yang dimaksud Kazusa adalah Jin.

Karin yang shock langsung keluar dari kelas, sementara Kazune yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan antara Karin dan Kazusa ikut mengejar Karin ke luar kelas. Setelah lama mencari Kazune menemukan Karin sedang menangis di bukit belakang sekolah. Kazune mencoba mengahampiri dan menenangkan Karin.

"ooi Karin.. kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune

"aku harusnya yang bertanya seperti itu Kujyou-san! Kau ini kenapa! Jadi yang kau tanyakan kepadaku kemarin itu tentangku! Kau menyuruhku mendekati Jin-kun! Apa kau tidak tau siapa pacar adikmu ha! Aku memBENCImu Kujyou-san!" teriak Karin yang kemudian pergi entah kemana

Kazune terpaku mendengar Karin mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat tabu dalam hidupnya, yaitu kata benci. Kazune yang terdiam tidak bisa lagi menghentikan Karin yang berlari menjauh dari hadapannya.

Berhari-hari Karin tak kunjung datang kesekolah, para sahabatnya mulai mengkhawatirkan Karin. Apalagi Kazune, ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Karin. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jin dan Kazusa mencoba mengunjungi Karin dirumahnya, tetapi yang ditemui hanya Okaa-san Karin, katanya Karin pergi menenangkan diri. Sayangnya Okaa-san Karin tidak memberitahu Jin dan Kazusa dimana Karin berada.

"haah rasanya kalau Karin tidak disini… ada sesuatu yang hilang" ucap Jin

"Kau benar, biasanya ia selalu heboh dengan cerita-cerita komik yang dibuatnya" tambah Miyon

"iya, apalagi setiap akhir minggu seperti ini Karin-chan selalu mengajak kita ke sebuah Kafe dan Karin-chan yang membayar semuanya" timpal Kazusa

"Kalau suasana kita sudah hening begini, pasti dia yang akan membicarakan hal-hal aneh yang sering kali membuat kita tertawa terbahak-bahak" ucap Yuuki

"hei Kujyou! Kenapa kau diam saja. Mumpung hari ini akhir minggu coba kau cari Karin sana!" suruh Jin

"seenaknya saja kau menyuruh-nyuruhku! Memangnya kau ini siapa!" bentak Kazune

"kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Karin! Apa kau tidak berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu ha!" bentak Jin yang tak mau kalah

"Kau tau! Saat itu aku benar-benar lupa! Apa kau juga tidak berfikir bagaimana jika kau menjadi aku! Aku juga memikirkan Karin tau!"

"hei, kalian berdua sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya bertengakar seperti ini" lerai Miyon

"meskipun kalian bertengkar, Hanazono-san juga tidak akan kembali kan" tambah Yuuki

"Jin-kun benar Onii-san, mungkin kalau Onii-san yang bertanya Okaa-san Karin akan memberitahu dimana Karin-chan sekarang" jelas Kazusa

Selama jam pelajaran di sekolah Kazune terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan adik kembarnya tadi. Hingga saat pulang sekolah kazune memutuskan untuk mencari Karin, dan tempat pertama yang ditujunya adalah Rumah Karin sendiri. Setibanya di rumah Karin, Okaa-san Karin menyambut Kazune dengan hangat. Ia mengambil buku harian Karin, dan menyuruh Kazune membaca beberapa halaman.

Ternyata buku yang bersampul rapi itu sebagian besar isinya adalah tentang Kazune. Kazune yang terkejut ternyata Karin telah mengetahui Enthomophobia-nya (fobia terhadap serangga) jauh setelah Karin pindah ke Jepang. Tetapi Karin tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia malah pura-puran tidak tau dengan fobia Kazune itu.

Dan banyak hal lainnya yang tertulis jelas di dalam Diary Karin. Kemudian setelah Okaa-san Karin menjelaskan perasaan Karin terhadap Kazune, barulah ia mengatakan dimana Karin berada. Karin berada di rumah neneknya di sebuah desa kecil, tempat itu cocok untuk menenagkan diri. Setelah mendapat informasi dari Okaa-san Karin, hari itu juga Kazune langsung menuju ke tempat dimana Karin berada.

Menjelang sore Kazune telah sampai di desa yang dimaksud. Kazune hanya perlu berjalan setapak sedikit dari tempat pemberhentian bus yang 2 kali sehari berhenti disana. Tepat di tengah sungai kecil Kazune menemukan seorang gadis yang bergerai rambutnya sedang duduk bersenandung di atas batu di tengah sungai. Wajahnya tampak sedih menatap langit sore yang kemerah-merahan. Kazune tau bahwa gadis itu adalah Karin, gadis yang disukainya. Tetapi Kazune berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan lagu Karin dengan suaranya yang merdu.

_Ano hajimari no hi tsuyogatteta  
osanai deai ni senobi wo shiteita  
onaji kaze wo uke warai atta  
aa, furikaereba natsukashii hibi  
sono ashioto ga mimi ni nokoru  
kimi no koe ha doko ni itemo todoku hora  
mou hitori jyanai-_

"waah suaramu bagus juga ya" ucap Kazune yang sekaligus mengejutkan Karin

"aaah,, Kujyou-san!" ucap Karin yang terkejut,, lalu Karin segera berdiri diatas batu dan kehilangan keseimbangannya

"KARIN! AWAS!" ucap Kazune yang mencoba menangkap Karin, kemudian..

BYUR!BRUKH! AWWW!

Keadaannya begini, Karin berada diatas Kazune. Mereka sama-sama basah karena terjatuh kedalam air sungai. Kazune meringis kesakitan karena lengannya terkilir akibat terjatuh tadi. Kemudian Karin mengajak Kazune kerumah neneknya yang telah meninggal dan mengobati Kazune disana. Lalu Karin mengusulkan pada Kazune agar menginap dirumah sepupunya namanya Hanazono Kai.

"Kujyou-san menginap dirumah Kai-kun saja ya?" usul Karin

"siapa itu?" Tanya Kazune

"sepupuku, ayahnya bersaudara dengan papa-san, rumahnya didekat sini kok" jelas Karin

"baiklah, terserah padamu saja"

Karin dan Kazune melewati jalan setapak sekitar 100 meter, hari yang hamper gelap menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah yang dituju, Karin mengetok-ketok rumah tersebut kemudian keluarlah seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan mereka berambut coklat tua, dengan iris mata amethyst.

"siapa orang ini Karin-chan, pacarmu?" Tanya Kai

"t-tentu saja bukan, Kai-kun ada-ada saja. Hanya temanku dari Tokyo"

"ooh ya sudah, jadi kau mau menginap disini?" Tanya Kai pada Kazune

"iya" jawab Kazune singkat

"berarti 1 malam kau bayar 100 yen bagaimana?" Tanya Kai

"Kai-kun!" ucap Karin

"bercanda kok, ayo aku antar ke kamarmu" ucap Kai

Setibanya di kamar yang diperlihatkan Kai, Kazune melihat kamar sederhana yang sangat rapi cocok dengan selera Kazune saat ini. Karin menjelaskan dimana letak tempat-tidurnya lah, kamar kecil nya, dan semua yang ada di rumah Kai. Kai terheran-heran padahal rumah ini miliknya, tetapi Karin lebih tau tentang rumah ini daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Kazune. Malam ini kau istirahat dengan aman, nyaman, damai, dan tampa ngorok oke? Soalnya Kamarku disebelah" ucap Kai

"Kai-kun, sudahlah. Jangan ganggu dia lagi" timpal Karin

Karin kembali pulang kerumah neneknya. Malam ini Kazune tidur dengan tenang dirumahnya Kai. Keesokan harinya Kazune memutuskan untuk mengajak Karin kembali ke Tokyo. Setelah mengemasi berangnya dan berpamitan dengan Kai, Kazune langsung menemui Karin untuk membicarakan bebeapa hal bersama Karin. Saat bertemu dengan Karin, Kazune mengajak Karin ke sungai tempat mereka bertemu kemarin.

"ada apa kau mengajakku kesini Kujyou-san?" Tanya Karin

"aku mohon kembalilah ke Tokyo, teman-teman yang lain merindukanmu" jawab Kazune agak ragu mengatakan kalimatnya

"kalau aku tidak mau apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Karin lagi

"aku akan menjadikanmu pacarku saat ini juga, Karin aku mencintaimu aku minta maaf atas semua hal yang terjadi sebelumnya" sesal Kazune. mendengar hal itu Wajah Karin langsung memerah orang yang disukainya diam-diam langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya

"kalau masalah itu sih tidak apa-apa,, nggg Kazune-kun." Ucap karin

"eeh Kazune-kun?" Tanya Kazune karena dipanggil Kazune-kun

"umm K-karena aku pikir sekarang kita pacaran makanya aku memanggilmu Kazune-kun" jawab Karin

"aku janji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dan akan selalu melindungimu" ucap Kazune sambil memegang kedua telapak tangan Karin

"ya,, aku percaya padamu"

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Terdengar bunyi tepuk tangan dari belakang Karin dan Kazune. ternyata dibelakang mereka sudah berdiri Kai, Kazusa, Yuuki,Himeka dan Jin.

"so sweet….." goda Yuuki

"jadi cemburu nih" tambah Jin

"hoi Kazune pegang kata-katamu tadi" tambah Kai

"kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" Tanya Kazune

"Biar Kazusa-chan yang menjelaskan semuanya" jawab Himeka

"hehehe,, Onii-san pasti lupa kalau kita punya villa di dekat sini.. ya begitulah. Aku yang mengajak mereka mengikutimu dari kemarin.. baru tadi kami bertemu dengan Kai-kun" jelas Kazusa

"jadi…?" Tanya Karin dan Kazune serempak

"ya, sejak tadi kami sembunyi dibalik semak-semak itu" jawab Jin sambil menunjuk semak-semak

"dan melihat semuanya" tambah Yuuki

"bahkan aku memotretnya,, dan berencana memasukannya ke Mading sekolah kalian besok" ucap Himeka

"JANGAN" larang Karin dan Kazune serempak (lagi)

"cieee pasangan yang kompak" goda Kazusa

"bukannya begitu kau mau Karin diserang para Kazuners, Kazunezu, dan Kazune-Z?" Tanya Kazune sambil menaikkan nada suranya

"aku tidak peduli! Itu kan tugasmu menjaga Karin-chan" jawab Himeka sambil berlari menjauh dari Kazune

"HIMEKA!"

Kazune mengejar Himeka, sementara teman-teman yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat kedua sepupu itu. Kemudian Karin berhasil diajak kembali pulang ke Tokyo. Keesokan harinya, Himeka nekat ke Sakuragaoka Junior High School dan membicarakan dengan ketua Mading agar memasang foto Kazune dan Karin jadian. Setelah ketua Mading mengizinkan, benar saja Karin langsung diserbu oleh para fans-nya Kazune. tetapi Kazune menepati janjinya untuk selalu melindungi Karin.

**O **

**W**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**Hehehe akhirnya selesai juga…. FiFa hwaaaa .. FiFa minta ma'af kalau FanFicnya banyak kekurangan apaa gituuh.. FiFa juga mau bilang Teima Kasih buat Minna-sama yang udah nge-Review FanFic FiFa sebelumnya… hehehe… Arigatou Gozaimasu.. Kalo ada Kritik, Pendapat ato Saran Minna-sama…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**[(F1F4)]**


End file.
